conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Everett Divisions
Okay, so we are dividing Everett up. The unofficial but de jure back story to its fall is; Everett City is bombed by Hurian nationalists as reparation for the fall of Huria. All Everetti national services are cut off, and thus are destroyed as of now. Spencer and her government are killed in the blast. The military has no orders, and thus stays loyal to their states. DIVISIONS *Everetti Canada (Ontario, Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador, Prince Edward Island, and Saint Pierre and Monique): Imperialist States *Everetti Midwest (Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Kentucky, and West Virginia): Sunkistland *Everetti South (Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Florida and Virginia): Texan Client Realm *Everetti Caribbean (Cuba, Puerto Rico and Virgin Islands): Texas *Everetti Mexico (Yucatan, Belize and Gulf Strip): Mexico *Everetti Far West (Hawaii and Alaska): Imperialist States *Everetti Heartland (Maryland, DC, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine): Open for Taking! Guys You really need to hold your horses. The Sunkistland thing is fine, since he is a new player to that region, but I want the rest of you to chill out, especially Texas and ISA. MC, if you want to take such a large chunk of land, you're gonna have to start getting much, much more active, especially if it's America. And Enclave, you basically own the entire North American continent now if this were to go through. I'd rather you leave Everetti Canada open for new players, but Alaska and Hawaii are fine. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:53, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, edit, I am sorry, I only now remember that you own the former UK as well, Enclave. I cannot allow you to dominate this game in that fashion. You're gonna have to keep your country as it was beforehand. MC, you need to take much less of the American South. Leave Florida and the East Coast states untouched, please. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Bumping. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I didn't ask for anything and I didn't agree to anything. All I want is Minnesota, Alaska, and Hawaii. I didn't ask for the rest of Canada. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:45, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :You can have Minnesota, but you're gonna have to choose between Alaska OR Hawaii, and then your territorial expansion stops there unless I give my explicit permission. Like I said, I can't have single countries dominating the world. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:47, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'll take Alaska. And by the way, I gave up the UK. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:48, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, then that's acceptable. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Why can't I have the American South? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay here is what I will take, the entire South or LA, MI, AL, GA, and FL by themselves. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:24, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Because you're not active enough anymore, thus there is no reason to be rewarded with a huge chunk of territory. You can have LA, MI, AL and TN. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) If I become super active can I have it then? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:33, October 9, 2012 (UTC) If they are still available in March, yes. I'll give you until then to get "super active" and keep it up :) -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:54, October 9, 2012 (UTC) The map probably needs to be updated now... 77topaz (talk) 20:41, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Maps need to be constantly updated. I am looking at an alternative. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:54, October 9, 2012 (UTC) If I loose Minnesota, may I gain Pennsylvania? ---Sunkist- (talk) 20:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Only half, like so: http://gyazo.com/8c3312da2fa2699fdf98d168fa5f03ae -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright. -Sunkist- (talk) 21:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC)